


Marvellous

by bigblueboxat221b



Series: How Does Your Marriage Work? [12]
Category: Come From Away - Sankoff & Hein
Genre: After Gander, Awkward Conversations, Diane POV, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Friends to Lovers, In Dallas, They didn't kiss in Gander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b
Summary: Another slightly divergent AU. Nick has to work on the flight home, so he and Diane don't kiss, but he will be in Dallas for a few days, so she has him over one evening. This might be the last chance they have for a face to face conversation for a long time, will they be able to say what's in their hearts?





	Marvellous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not RPF  
While Nick and Diane in the musical are based on real people, this story is set strictly in the fictional representation of them in the musical, ‘Come From Away’. I haven’t done any research into their personal lives, and anything further than what is canon in the musical is completely made up, with the exception of some geographical details. This is not intended to represent the real life couple in any way, their thoughts, attitudes or actions. It’s just my brain saying, ‘what if?’, as it does to every story that resonates with me.

Diane took a deep breath, smoothing the front of her favourite shirt. She’d been home for a couple of days now, and everything was still slightly surreal. Gander felt like a million miles away, and between having dinner with her son and needing to buy more washing powder, the mundanity of real life had come back with a vengeance. No more days filled with walks around an unfamiliar town, sleeping in a school hall, wearing donated clothing. Most of her friends hadn’t really grasped what it was like, and she found herself at a loss for words when they smiled tolerantly at her bumbling efforts to explain.

Having Nick here tonight would be a relief in that respect. Because he’d been there, she didn’t have to give a whole backstory to why she’d burst into tears at seeing fresh cod in the fishmonger, or why a reference to ‘Titanic’ made her groan and smile at the same time. She wondered how he was coping, still stuck in a city that was not his own. It must be stressful for him, and part of her felt a little guilty for asking him to find time to see her. When they’d spoken the previous day she’d offered him an out, saying he might want to just stay at his hotel instead, but he’d been adamant that he was happy to come to her.

The whole morning had been spent in nervous cleaning; the house had been tidy, of course, but after three weeks empty a fine layer of dust had settled on every surface and it helped her restlessness to shift and dust and replace her belongings. Adding to that a decision about what to serve, as well as shopping and preparing, and Diane was as ready as she could be for Nick’s arrival any moment.

When the taxi arrived, Diane felt her heart flutter, and she took a deep breath. Why was she so nervous to see Nick? They’d spent more hours together than awake in Gander, becoming more or less inseparable by the time the planes had finally taken off, their hands finding each other as the wheels lifted and Diane had felt tears sliding down her cheeks. The flight home had been a little awkward, but his boss had scheduled him some meetings in Dallas over the following few days, so Nick had worked for some of the time. Diane was content to simply be beside him; she’d brushed off his apologies, hoping he could see her sincerity even as her fingers itched to entwine with his again. And besides, they had their plans for this evening.

And now he was walking up her path, and she was waiting for him at the door, a nervous smile as he mounted the stairs.

“Hello,” he said, presenting her with the flowers he was holding. “For you.”

“Thank you,” she said, feeling her cheeks colour and slightly flustered by it. “And hello. Won’t you come in?”

It was so strange to hold these conventions with someone she normally felt so comfortable with, Diane thought, taking his coat as he stood awkwardly in the hall. She indicated the way into the living room and he stepped through, looking around and glancing back to her.

“Can I offer you something to drink?” Diane asked.

Nick, standing beside her, rubbing his hands together nervously, looked startled at the question. “Ah, yes please,” he said. “Anything is fine.”

Diane nodded, leaving him for a moment while she grabbed the iced tea from the kitchen. When she returned, he was looking at the photos on the mantle. “Is this David?” he asked.

She stood next to him, peering at the photo he was pointing to. “Yes,” she said, hearing the pride in her voice. “That was his graduation. A few years ago now, but I like that photo.”

“You must be very proud,” Nick said, accepting his drink.

Diane nodded. This was so strange. The silence stretched out as they both fiddled with their glasses and pretended to look at the photos on the mantel. Her instinct was to talk, to fill up the silence, but somehow with Nick, that didn’t feel right. Normally their silences were comfortable, but there really was no ‘normally’ with their relationship.

“This is so strange,” she blurted, finally unable to hold it in. “Being here.”

“I know,” Nick said immediately, and the tension in the room dropped noticeably. “Hang on, did you mean-“

“All of it,” Diane said, and the relief of explaining it to someone she instinctively knew would understand made her want to cry. She sank onto the couch and Nick followed. “Being back home. Seeing people. Other people, who weren’t in Gander. And,” she waved self-consciously, “this, with us here. Hosting you instead of…” she trailed off.

“Eating cod tongue and sleeping in a school gym in Canada?” Nick supplied.

The accuracy and ridiculousness of the statement was perfect, and Diane found herself giggling uncontrollably. “How is that more normal than this?” she asked.

“You mean you don’t have any sandwiches?” Nick asked, his tone theatrically astonished. “And you call that hospitality?”

Diane’s giggles grew, but she managed, “Thank you for shopping at Walmart. Would you like to come back to my house for a shower?”

He looked at her aghast, then broke into giggles of his own. Diane loved that they both understood the reference; there was no awkward explanation about the woman at Walmart offering him a receipt with his purchase – and then taking her lunch break early so she could take him home to have a shower. It was so easy, being with Nick, she realised. That was what she’d missed. The intense experience they’d shared was one thing, but there was something accepting and considerate about him that made her feel more like herself than she ever had. If only they could take that one small step, she thought…

When the giggles subsided, the tension was gone. “I just can’t believe nobody really understands,” Diane said. Now that they’d addressed it, it was much easier to talk about how odd the real world was in comparison. “I’ve tried explaining, but everyone thinks I’m exaggerating.”

“I know,” Nick replied. “I’ve spoken to work several times and they’re convinced I’m delusional, or traumatised or something.”

“Yes!” Diane replied. “I can’t tell you how many people have asked me,” she put on a concerned, quiet voice, leaning close, one hand on Nick’s knee as she looked deep into his eyes, “if I need to…talk to someone.” She made it as dramatic as possible, grinning as Nick looked startled then burst into laughter.

“Oh dear,” he said.

“I know,” Diane told him, easing back and picking up her drink. “I think they wonder if I’m waking up at night in a cold sweat or something.”

Nick nodded, but Diane noticed his face drop at her comment. “Oh, God, I’m sorry. You’re not home yet…this must still be difficult.” She took a drink, cursing her loose mouth.

“No,” Nick said, “No, really.” He took a deep breath. “I mean, it’s not the easiest period in my life, but I haven’t slept well since arriving in Dallas.”

Diane stared at him, surprised at the admission. The conversation had turned on its head, from the laughter of earlier to this far more subdued thread. “Me either,” she said quietly. “Not sure anyone really understands, though.”

Nick looked at her steadily. “If you wanted to talk about it,” he said, “I might. Out of all the people you know in Dallas, I mean.”

“I…” Diane couldn’t form her thoughts clearly, but she knew that it was a bit early for such a serious conversation. “Why don’t we eat first?” she said. She tried for a smile. “That conversation’ll keep for a while.”

Nick nodded, following her lead. “Certainly,” he said. “Although if you’re not serving sandwiches or cod tongue, I have no idea what you’re planning.”

“It’s not toutons,” Diane warned him as he stood to follow her into the kitchen. “I wouldn’t even try.”

“I don’t think anyone would make them the same,” Nick said. “I’ll have to go back again, I think.”

“Are you planning to?” Diane asked.

“Probably,” he said. “Not soon, I don’t think, but,” he shrugged, “I’d like to go back. Experience it without everything else.”

Diane looked at him, smiling as he spoke. Even the small frown, telling her he wasn’t sure how well he was expressing himself, was adorable. She checked herself. When had she started thinking of him as ‘adorable’? Long before now, her brain said wryly, so she let it pass. “I know exactly what you mean,” she said earnestly, hoping to reassure him. It seemed to have worked, because his smile was thankful and relieved.

“I didn’t ask if there’s anything you don’t eat,” Diane asked as she opened the oven. “So I hope this is okay.” She pulled a dish out, slipping it on a trivet on the bench. “It’s my mother’s recipe. Chili,” she explained. “And I made a pie for dessert.”

“It looks wonderful,” Nick said honestly.

Diane smiled, and they busied themselves for a few moments with their bowls and condiments, drink refills and cutlery.

“This is good,” Nick said once they’d sat down.

“Thank you,” Diane said. “It was strange cooking again after not having to for so long.”

“Did you cook while you were in London?” Nick asked.

“No,” Diane replied, frowning. “But that was different, I think. I don’t know why.”

“I know what you mean,” Nick said. “Do you remember the woman who wanted to help in the kitchen at the school?”

They smiled and the conversation moved on to recollections from Gander. Nothing too heavy, of which Diane was pleased; they’d stumbled at the start, but moved back into their familiar rhythm now. She could feel herself growing warm with the companionship, and having Nick as that person was even more wonderful.

Once they’d eaten – the chocolate pecan pie was a success, to Diane’s relief – she suggested coffee.

“Tea,” Nick requested. “Or I really won’t sleep tonight.”

It was a brilliant if unintentional segue, Diane thought as they sat back on her couch again. Darkness had fallen now, and with the blinds closed and lamps on, it was a much cosier space.

“Coffee probably was a bad idea,” Diane said, picking up the conversation. “I haven’t been sleeping well, either.”

She looked up, trying to gauge if Nick really was prepared to have this conversation. His eyes were kind and soft as he smiled at her.

“Real beds are strange,” he said, and the out of the blue statement made her smile.

“They are,” she agreed. “And sleeping without two hundred other people.”

“And the dark,” he said. He leaned in conspiratorially. “I’ve been leaving the bathroom light on.”

“Me too,” Diane confided. She sipped at her tea. “I’ve had some dreams too. Not nightmares, exactly, but…” she trailed off. They’d been uncomfortable, the kind of dream where the feeling stayed with you. She knew the source of her discomfort in each dream wasn’t anything frightening – it was the absence of Nick. Wherever she was, whatever she was doing, and it was often mundane – her heart ached for Nick to be there with her.

Far too close to reality to explain to Nick now.

“Uncomfortable,” Nick said.

“Yes,” Diane replied.

He nodded. “Me too. I find myself…lonely,” he admitted. Diane could see him wrestling with himself, trying to find the right words. “I thought it was the people, that I missed having a lot of people around, so I took a cab downtown, to see…but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t all the people I missed.”

Diane’s heart was pounding. Everything he was saying echoed what was in her heart. “I know,” she whispered. “It was the same at the supermarket. All the people around…I was still lonely.”

Nick nodded again. “I missed you,” he said, at the exact moment Diane blurted,

“I _missed_ you.”

They froze, looking right at each other for a moment before breaking into matching relieved smiles. Nick’s mug was empty, and he leaned over to place it on the coffee table. Diane did the same, and they both moved at the same time, fingers sliding together as they had on the plane. She found herself smiling down at the contact. Innocent as it was, it somehow symbolised something more. That they had both finally admitted what had been hanging between them since their last day in Gander – they had come to rely on each other. Diane wondered if that was as far as it went for Nick, or if he too harboured ideas of a more romantic nature. Her fingers and his slid idly past each other, slow and lazy. It was exactly what she needed – grounding and comforting and somehow reminiscent of Gander. It fuelled her hope that he wanted more than a friendship.

“Do you…when do you fly back to London?” Diane asked, fighting to keep the tremor from her voice. She didn’t want to have this conversation, yet the idea of not having it was somehow worse. Not knowing where Nick saw them would be torture – it already had been, and she couldn’t imagine having to stay in that limbo for longer than necessary. Hence, a question she wanted neither to ask nor to have answered.

“The day after tomorrow,” Nick replied quietly.

Diane nodded. “And you’re working tomorrow,” she said, eyes still on their hands.

“Yes,” he replied. “Well, I have a lunch meeting, and a conference call in the afternoon.”

She nodded again, not sure how to reply. “I have another week off,” she said. “The New York office is still closed, so I don’t really have anything to do.”

Mentioning New York sobered the already awkward atmosphere, and neither spoke. “Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?” Nick asked quietly. In her periphery, Diane saw his head move, and she raised hers automatically. He’d looked up at her, and when she met his eyes, they were serious, drifting over her face as though trying to memorise it. It was the same expression he’d worn on their last day in Gander. Up at that lookout, the Dover Fault, when she’d thought she was in the way of his photo, and it turned out he’d been taking a photo of her, rather than the hundreds of millions of years old scenery behind her.

“Yes please,” she replied. Her fingers tightened on his; it was somehow more significant than the light touches they’d been sharing without comment. Was he suggesting a date?

“You’ll have to choose somewhere,” Nick said. “I’m not very familiar with Dallas.”

“You’ll have to come and visit more often,” Diane replied, trying for a smile and failing miserably. Somehow the conversation had become sad. Or perhaps it was just her, realising how close Nick’s departure really was. Two days. One more meal together, and then…he’d be gone, and she’d be alone.

And so would he, on the other side of the world.

The idea was more distressing than she cared to admit.

Nick hadn’t spoken, so she asked, “What will you do when you get home?”

He looked puzzled. “What do you mean?”

She shrugged. “I assume you’ll go back to work, but…” she faltered. “What…else will you do?” Honestly, she didn’t even really know how to say it. _Will you be as lonely as me? How will you fill the time, the hours that never seemed all that empty? Will you forget about me?_

He blinked at her, processing the questions. “The same as I used to,” he said, and the sadness in his voice caught at her heart.

“The same?” she repeated. “So nothing will change, then.”

“Oh no,” he said quickly, his eyes widening. He opened his mouth, leaning forward urgently, but then his torso sagged a little as though he realised the truth. “Everything has changed,” he said, so quietly she wasn’t even sure she’d heard him right. “I’ve changed. But,” he shuddered, then blurted, “it will be the same. Over there.”

Diane swallowed. “Everything _has_ changed,” she said. She could only whisper, “I’m not the same. I…didn’t know what to do today. Or yesterday. I just…nothing was engaging. I couldn’t concentrate.”

“Something was wrong?” Nick asked. Diane nodded, the words sticking in her throat. “What?” he asked, and his entire heart was in his eyes as he asked her to say it.

“You weren’t here,” she whispered, exhaling on an almost-sob. “And I didn’t know,” she shrugged as his eyes softened, “what it would be like. This, tonight.”

Nick nodded, and his hand was shaking when it untangled itself from their hands between them. He raised it, tucking her hair behind her ear, eyes watching for her reaction. Clichéd as it sounded, Diane felt her heart start galloping in her chest, her eyes fluttered at his gentle touch, and she knew her lips had parted. It was like a bad romance, she thought dimly, leaning instinctively into his palm as he pressed it gently to her cheek. His breath caught at her movement, and Diane finally knew – _knew_ – that he was hoping for the same as she.

It gave her the courage to shuffle closer, her knees brushing his as she settled on the edge of the cushion. Nick swallowed, eyes flicking from her mouth to her eyes, and when determination flared in his expression, Diane’s breath caught too. Leaning in was automatic, as was tilting her head, tightening her fingers on his, and the sigh of satisfaction as his mouth finally settled over hers. It was gentle and quiet and utterly perfect, Diane thought, dazed.

Nick’s breath washed across her cheek – she’d forgotten that happened – and a single, blissful eon later, they parted, still breathing the same air, still resting close to each other. Diane’s eyes were still closed, but she could feel Nick’s fingers brushing behind her ear. The light touch made her wiggle and her eyes flew open.

“Ticklish,” she murmured when she saw Nick’s apprehensive expression. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine,” he replied. “Was that-”

Diane didn’t let him finish, flashing a smile before leaning in to kiss him again, a far less tentative stroke of mouths as she surged closer, pulling her hands free to wind them around his neck. He made a sound of surprise but caught on quickly, and before she knew it, they were wrapped together, falling back against the couch as they kissed, the relief pulsing through both of them. Finally, Diane thought, feeling her fingers curl into the fabric of his shirt. The discomfort that had plagued her since returning home melted away with his touch. It had eased somewhat when he arrived this evening, but while having him in the same room was good, this was what she had really craved. This closeness, this acknowledgement that they had been moving together since that first conversation on the plane, only their own uncertainty holding them apart.

Eventually someone eased away, the barest of margins between them. Diane could feel herself breathing as though even that simple act was enhanced by Nick, and she was smiling as she opened her eyes to find him impossibly, gloriously close. His eyes were on her, and his smile lit them up.

“Your eyes really are remarkably blue,” she said.

“Yes,” he said, his smile widening at his own breathless response.

“I know you have to work tomorrow,” Diane said, her heart thumping at the suggestion she was about to make, “but you can stay here tonight if you want.” She took a deep breath that shuddered more than she thought it would. “It would be nice to have you close again.”

Nick studied her for a long, agonising beat, and when he spoke his answer was quiet. “If you’re sure. I would…that would be marvellous.”

The sheer Englishness of his answer made Diane break into gentle giggles.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she said, but when he continued to look confused, she said, “you’re just so English.” She tried for his accent. “Marvellous.”

“Marvellous,” he corrected her.

“Marvellous,” she repeated, and when they both laughed, it was as natural as breathing to lean in again, savouring the kiss, the unspoken permission to do this now. They’d have to talk about the future, of course; Nick’s flight was breathtakingly soon, but Diane still felt like this could be the beginning of something real.

Marvellous.


End file.
